Hakuba Saguru's 27th Birthday
by Akira Aya
Summary: Happy 27th birthday to Hakuba Saguru, Aya is a fancharacter, and Eisuke is the same age as the Tantei-dan, I do not own either Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, if i did, i would have done the ending already


Early Wednesday morning on August 29, 2012 opened to an Hakuba Saguru covered up in a rain poncho and umbrella, running for dear life for his car and speeding out of Beika. And no, it was not a natural disaster that sent dear Hakuba-san running for his life, oh no, it was his twenty-seventh birthday and the looming threat of one call Kuroba Kaito and what Kuroba-san would do to 'celebrate' Hakuba-san's special day.

As it is, it wasn't Kuroba-san with a plan.

"Incoming, Incoming. British Boy has fled the location. I repeat, British Boy has fled the location." Kudo Shiho was currently sitting in a set of bushes outside of the Hakuba house hold, speaking into an form of the Tantei-dan's that Hakase had created for the Detectives and thief's children in the form of an detective eyeglass.

"Shiho-neechan, speak up I can't hear you!" Little Kudo whined to his sister from his own hiding spot of amid the blue blankets on his bed.

"Never mind that Conan-kun, just go tell Aya-neechan and the other big kids from Hakase's (the Shounen Tantei-dan were currently spending the last week of summer vacation having a week long sleepover at Ai and Hakase's house)."

"Kay Shiho-neechan, I'll go get dem." Little Conan-kun struggled out of his blanket hideout and ran down down the stairs and out the door to Hakase's next door, forgetting to change out of his pajamas first.

Back to the bushes in front of the Hakuba's.

"Haru-kun, are you there? Repeat Haru-kun, are you there?!" Kudo Shiho called anxiously into the eyeglass.

"Yes I'm here Shiho-chan." Haru-kun responded from the backyard (the Hattori's, Kudo's, and Hakase had neighboring houses so they linked the three backyards into one back yard that contained a pool behind the Hattori's and a garden behind Hakase while the area behind the Kudo's was mainly used for get-togthers, the back of the Hakuba's house faced the back of the Kudo's house so there was a door in the fence linking the yards, the Kuroba's who lived across the street from the front of the Kudo's, had it's own backyard) where he was sitting on a deckchair by the pool.

"Good, go get your sisters and bring them to Hakase's, they can go with Conan-kun to fetch the Kuroba's from their house and bring them back to Hakase's."

"Kay Shiho-chan, see you there."

Kudo Shiho squirmed out of the bushes and ran up to the front of the Hakuba's house and through the front door, pausing to grab Sei-kun from the kitchen and to tell his Okaasan that they had the plans underway (it was the first time the kids were planing a surprise for one of them and not Kaito-ojisan, so the kids wanted it to go well). Running through the back yard fence and through Hakase's back door to meet the Shounen Tantei-dan listening to Conan-kun prattle on about the party plans for Saguru-ojisan.

"Hurry Conan-kun," Shiho called, "You and Sei-kun go and get the Toichi-kun and Tsukiko-chan so they can help us set up!"

"I'll get them first Aya-neechan!" yelled Sei-kun, running out the door.

"No!" screamed Conan-kun , quickly running after Sei-kun, "I'll get them first! Wait up

Sei-kun!"

"Okay Shiho-chan, what is the plan." Ayumi jumped down from her seat on the counter next to where Genta-kun and Ai-chan had set out the ingredients for Saguru-niichan's cake.

Much like Ai-san, Shiho was a very serious person and always planned ahead. Shiho was just opening her mouth, ready to explain her well thought out genius plans for the twenty-seventh birthday party when a back door banged open and sent the seven year old flying straight into the ground at Ayumi-chan's feet, where little Shiho-chan was then crushed by the weight of Haru, Mao, and Noa who had just come running in the door.

"Oh my gosh!" The four children were quickly swarmed on all sides by the worried Aya-neechan, Ayumi-neechan, and Ai-neechan, who were quickly followed by Eisuke-niichan,

Mitsuhiko-niichan, Genta-niichan, and Hakase who were bringing up the rear.

While Mao-chan,Noa-chan, and Haru-kun were just fine, Shiho-chan had smacked her head on to the floor and had a floor tile shaped bruise across her face.

"Shiho-chan!" Mao-kun shrieked, "Are you okay?!"

At this, Shiho, having been lifted to the counter by Mitsuhiko-niichan, proceeded to open her mouth where a quantity of blood was dripping from the place where her top teeth had been, and began crying and hyperventilating.

Thus this is how Hakase, Aya-chan, Ai-chan, Haru-kun, and Mitsuhiko-kun ended up rushing Shiho-chan to Aride-sensei in hope that Aride-sensei could save enough of her face so that when Shinichi and Ran got home from work today, they wouldn't kill the rest of them. This trip of course leaves Genta, Eisuke and Ayumi to both watch Hattori Mao and Noa, Kudo Conan, and Kuroba Toichi and Tsukiko, while planing Saguru-san's party.

They would have quite an interesting afternoon.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Ah, Aya-chan," Ran was calling from Sonoko and Makoto's house where they were getting little Kudo Rei-chan and Kyogoku Kai-kun (Ran, Sonoko, and Makoto had gone shopping for presents for Saguru from everyone as the others were at work) ready for the party, "How's the party planning going?"

"Uh..." Aya looked around Aride-sensei's office where he was finishing up cleaning Shiho's face, "Really good. The kids are loving it, we're all having so much fun."

"I was calling because Shiho-kun didn't call me earlier. She was supposed to call me about if there was anything you guys needed us to pick up for the party."

"No, ah no..." Aya replied, eying Shiho-chan's new white shirt which was now covered in blood, "Were good, there's nothing we need."

"Okay," Ran replied, "Were leaving soon, so we will be there within the hour, Akako-san said Saguru-san should get home at four right?"

"Yes, she did say that." Aya glanced up at the clock that said it was currently 3:05.

"Good, tell Shiho-chan and Conan-kun I'll see them at the party! Bye."

Aya-chan hung the phone up and turned to face the others as they filed up next to the door to leave, (Aride-sensei was going to leave with them and go to the party, so,later he could explain Shiho-chan's new eating restrictions to the Kudo's so that her stitches wouldn't tare) Ai-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, herself, and Haru-kun were covered in blood, Hakase and Aride-sensei looked exhausted, and Shiho-chan was dressed in a white blood soaked dress, had a huge tile shaped bruise on her forehead, and was missing her front two teeth; to make things worse, they were on the other side of Tokyo and would most likely barely make it to the party before Saguru-san.

"The others better have finished decorating for the party, because Ran-chan is going to kill us."

"Surprise Saguru-san!" Everyone cheered while Saguru tried to bolt back through the back fence while being held in place by his wife.

The party came out well with small posters and cards made by the six, four year olds, and paper lanterns made by three, seventeen year olds. Which luckily when combined with Saguru-san's shock, distracted everyone's attention enough so that nobody noticed the seven people sneaking through Hakase's back door to join the party. The shortest of which had her face covered up with a baseball cap and an face mask, and was now wearing a pair of Haru's shirts, that he had left at Hakase's house, over her ruined white dress.

As Kaito was now chasing after Saguru in order to give Saguru a present that Saguru was apparently did not want to receive, the seven newcomers took the chance to attempt to bled into the crowd.

"Shiho-chan, you guys, where have you all been, and what happened to your new dress?!" Ran got up from where she was sitting with Aoko. Kazuha soon followed behind.

"Haru-kun, where were you guys!?"

Abort. Abort. We've been caught. Every man for himself!

A quick scattering left Aya, Shiho, and Haru the only ones left in the line of fire of two angry okaasans, both of which were marshal arts experts, one was also five months pregnant, and increased hormones only increase the anger.

Ran rushed forward to look at Shiho-kun's clothes. "Oh my gosh! Is that Blood?!"

Shiho-kun's mask took that moment to fall off her face, and her hat to fly off her head, which in turn gave Aya and Haru the signal to run for it.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!"

"Run Haru-kun, run! Save yourself!"

As it was, Saguru-san and everyone else had a great time at the party, and it was agreed that future parties would be left to the kids to plan instead of Kaito.

Ran and Kazuha were not so happy.

While everyone thought that Shiho-kun's teeth were humorous, and thought it looked cute. Ran and Kazuha were extremely upset at not being called, or in Ran's case, for being lied too.

At least now Shiho-chan could sing "All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth" for the next year or two while she waited for her teeth to grow back.


End file.
